Black and White, Pale Blue and Gold: A Soul Eater Love Story
by Princess Freeye Fireneze
Summary: When New Girl Siriana Lupin Joins she doesn't think she'd fit in with everyone else since 1. she's a magic trainer and 2. she a princess her partner's are best friends but are constantly annoying each other too the point where Siri has to split them up but when she meets Death The Kid something new blossoms. Will she finally find her true love that she had searched her whole life?


Black and White, Pale Blue and Gold: A Soul Eater Love Story

Chapter 1

A/N: I added a few new characters to the story and their names are:

Tori Albarn: Maka's Twin Sister and Partner to Jack Evans. Type: Weapon. Age: 13

Jack Evans: Soul's Twin Brother and Partner to Tori Albarn. Type: Meister. Age: 13

Melissa: Tsubaki's Twin Sister and Partner to Jake. Type: Weapon. Age: 16 (I just made this up since I don't know how old Tsubaki is, so I'm saying she's 16)

Jake: Black*Star's Twin Brother and Partner to Melissa. Type: Meister. Age: 13 (what I said about Melissa's age is the exact same with Jake)

Siriana Lupin: Princess of Sparks, Twin Sister to Remus Lupin Jr, Black Angel of Spirit and Partner to James Edwards and Albus Potter. Cousin to Hope Coral. Type: Weapon + Meister. Age: 13.

James Edwards: Prince of Tides, Twin Brother to True Edwards and Partner to Albus Potter and Siriana Lupin. Type: Most of the time Weapon but sometimes Meister. Age: 17

Albus Potter: Prince of Windsenia, Partner to James Edwards and Siriana Lupin. Little Brother to Victoria and Dren Potter. Type: Same as James. Age: 14

True Edwards: Princess of Tides, Twin Sister to James Edwards, Red Angel of Love and Partner to Dren Potter. Type: Meister. Age: 17

Hope Coral: Princess of Iceslena, Blue Angel of Hope and Partner to Remus Lupin Jr. Cousin to Siriana Lupin and Remus Lupin Jr. Type: Weapon. Age: 15

Victoria Potter: Princess of Lynfia, Green Angel of Faith and Partner to Ciel Alizah. Big Sister to Albus Potter and Little Sister to Dren Potter. Type: Weapon. Age: 16

Remus Lupin Jr: Prince of Sparks, Twin Brother to Siriana and Partner to Hope Coral. Cousin to Hope Coral. Type: Meister. Age: 13

Dren Potter: Prince of Lynfia and Partner to True Edwards. Big Brother to Albus and Victoria Potter. Type: Weapon. Age: 17

Ciel Alizah: Prince of Talents and Partner to Victoria Potter, Older Brother to Matthew Collins (his Adopted Brother). Type: Meister. Age: 16

Matthew Collins: Prince of Talents, Adopted Younger Brother to Ciel Alizah and Midnight's Boyfriend. Type: None. Age: 13

**Death the Kid's P.O.V**

It was just a regular day for us until lunchtime. We were heading back to class after lunch when Liz suddenly said "Oh yeah! I completely forgot that we're supposed to get a new girl today that's joining our class!" "Where did you hear that?" I asked her "I heard Professor Stein tell Death Scythe about it" she replied "Well I hope she likes GIRRAFFES!" Patty basically shrieked in my ear "Ow! Patty!" "What Kid?" "Did you have to shout in my ear?" "Sorry" "Anyway shouldn't we head back to class?" Interrupted Maka "Your Right we better go or we'll be the ones that are gonna be dissected today" Soul Replied

_*In Class*_

**Liz's P.O.V**

We were sitting in class waiting for class to start when suddenly Professor Stein came into the room with an unfamiliar girl. She had Pure White, Waist length, Curly hair with Jet Black Streaks. The tips of her hair were also Jet Black. She had Pale Blue eyes and three freckles on either side of her face. Kid would be happy then because she's symmetrical. What I find weird is that a girl about kid's age is at a school where people fight gruesome creatures is wearing a knee length black and white dress with see through black silk sleeves and a TIARA LIKE FOR PRINCESS'S!AND IT HAD A BLACK AND WHITE DIAMOND IN! "Hey don't you think she's dressed a little posh for this school" I asked Kid "Yeah but saying that I wear a suit that's also posh as well" he replied and I was about to say something when stein told us to quiet down for a minute "Right Class this is Siriana Lupin who actually has 8 names which I'm gonna say her full name is: Siriana Sirius Lilac Night Ember Destiny Spirit Lupin there did I get it right Miss Lupin" "Yes Sir you did" She replied "Wow her voice is as soft as silk" whispered Kid 'AHA! I now know the perfect person to set Kid up with, Miss 8 Names' I thought then Stein spoke again and this time it was about where she could sit then I said

"Professor Stein There's a spare space next to Kid she could sit there?" "Liz be quiet" Kid hissed at me "No" I replied then Stein replied to me "That is a good idea because then she is around you 8 and I'm sure you'll make her feel welcome and give her a few friends since she had to leave her group of friends back at her old school. Miss Lupin you can sit next to Death the Kid over there" He pointed to kid.

**Siriana Lupin's P.O.V**

Stein I think that what his name is said I could sit next to someone called Death the Kid who I guess is Lord Death's Son but I'm not sure and he pointed to a boy about my age with Jet Black hair and three Pure White stripes to the left side with Golden eyes. I did what Professor Stein said and I went and sat next to the boy.

_*Lunchtime*_

Me and Death The Kid were sitting in silence at the lunch table until a girl with shoulder length blonde hair nudged him in the side "OW! Liz what was that for" the boy hissed "You're sitting in silence Kid Say Hello" the girl called Liz hissed back. So everyone calls him Kid figures. Then Kid turned to me and said "Hey. I'm called Death The Kid but everyone just says Kid" He smiled at me "Hi! My name is Siriana Lupin but everyone just calls me Siri" I returned the smile and for some reason I felt like we bonded for a second and that's was weird because I wasn't supposed to bond with anyone but Matthew, My Boyfriend. But that's doesn't matter it's over now at least I think it is it doesn't matter though. Anyway after we said hello, his friends came up and said hello "Hey I'm Liz," Said the girl with shoulder length blonde hair "And this is my little sister Patty" she pointed to a smaller girl with short blonde hair who was hugging a giraffe then she asked a weird question "Do you like Giraffes?" I looked at Kid he looked like he was blushing from embarrassment or something else "I guess I do" the she shouted "YAY!" "Okay Patty calm down okay" Liz told her. The other girl with blonde hair but her was in pigtails then said hello "Hi I'm Maka" "It's nice to meet you Maka and do you know why Patty asked me that question?" I asked her. "No actually but she does it to anyone" She replied "Okay" I said back to her. Then 2 Boys came up to me the one with Blue hair Said "I'm Black*Star the Biggest Star in the WORLD!" Kid then whispered to me "He Has a bit of a ego problem" "A BIT!" I whispered back. Kid was going to reply until a the boy who has white hair interrupted us "Hey I'm Soul Maka's Partner" "Nice to meet you Soul" I replied "And that's Tsubaki" He pointed to a Girl who was as tall as Liz then Soul Said "And That's Crona" He Pointed to a Boy with pinkish hair who looked like he really didn't want to meet me, Maka then whispered to me "He really uncomfortable around people" "I know what to do" I whispered back and I walked towards him looked at him and said "You're just like me I'm really uncomfortable around people too I had to be really brave to come here today and that's probably what I'm always going to have to do. Back at my old school people always bullied me for being too shy around them" "Really" he asked "Yeah so if you need to talk to anyone you can always talk to me" Crona smiled at me and then said "Okay I think I might join you now" "Great!" I replied and we joined the rest of the group.

**Death The Kid's P.O.V**

After we introduced ourselves 2 boys walked into the lunch hall one was as tall as Liz and he had short, straight and neat mousey brown hair and multicoloured eyes the other was as tall as Patty and he had short, messy Jet Black Hair, he wore glasses and he had Emerald Green eyes "Ugh! I don't believe it Why me? Where have you two been?" Siri Said annoyingly as they sat down "Sorry Siri but James Slept in and I couldn't wake him up" said the Boy with Emerald Green eyes "How is this my fault" Said the other boy "Because me and Albus told to set your alarm so it's your fault you didn't James Edwards!" Siri Snapped at him "Sorry but you know that when your lecturing me about something I don't listen" said the boy I think was named James "Since when do we lecture you about turning you alarm on for 6:00 in the morning!" Said Siri and the other boy together "Anyway it's partly your fault Siri" said the boy called James (I think) "How is it partly my fault!" "Because you knew that I wasn't gonna do it so you should kept on at me to do it until I did but you didn't" "You're right I didn't but that's because I always have done and I was sick and tired of doing it that I couldn't be bothered to do it this time so actually it's all your fault for not doing things when I tell you to do them!" Siriana Snapped "Okay Okay I'll do it next time" He replied "Thank you" Siri said sweetly "Alright I better introduce you, everyone this is James Edwards" She pointed to the boy with multicoloured eyes "And Albus Potter" She Pointed to the one with Emerald Eyes "Guys this Death The Kid, Soul, Maka, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Crona, Black*Star" She Pointed to each of us "Hey everyone" James and Albus said together "Right now can we eat lunch in peace" Siri said "Kay Kay Siri" said Liz. I think this is going to be the best year ever!


End file.
